Night of Bludhaven
by Firecracker27
Summary: Three years since he called Bludhaven home. It wasn't supposed to be easy his life was never easy, but when did it suddenly become so damn difficult? How...did things get so messed up? The line he crossed the line before he even realized he had. It was too late, it's too late. how can he protect entire city when he couldn't even protect himself? He needed him. Batman,no,..Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: This idea hit me and I was quite intrigued by the plot in my head so I thought why not ship it out and see what happens. Read on.

Night of Bludhaven-prologue

Click...click

'Good afternoon Gotham...this is our news. Once again...'

The radio brought life in the silent room,slowly awareness was brought to the young man laying in the bed. Vision clearing, he looked at the read numbers on the small clock. Though the radio played he didn't move to turn it off his body almost felt to heavy to try to move.

His black draped down in front of his eyes his mind once more filling his head with images he wish he could erase. Too much...too much to deal with.

Suddenly a sharp ping came to life grabbing the attention of his ears...maybe it will go away if he ignored it but the sound was persistent. With great effort he raised himself up from the bed. Padding barefoot across the floor. We walked over to his dresser picking up the phone. Frowning at the bat symbol blinking on the screen. _'Not now. Not ready..can't.'_

He reached up and clicked the off button. Tossing the phone in the draw. Running a hand over his face he walked into the bathroom. Turning on the light he made his way over to the sink. Reaching over to turn the tap on he paused. As his mind wouldn't let the images stop. Looking up in the mirror a memory flashed behind his eyes of this same bathroom. Shower so hot that steam filled the small space.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes and forced himself to get himself together. Turning the water on he put his hands under the tap raising a pocket of water to splash against his face. He swallowed hard as each pass of water brought painful reminders.

When he dried his face he once more looked at the mirror. Spider web cracks spread haphazardly along the once smooth surface. Diverting his eyes from his reflection he looked down at the floor were blood stained towels lay in a pile behind the door.

Picking them up he tossed them in the laundry hamper. No...just. He felt the familiar pain of anxiety begin to settle deep in his chest. Taking a few deep breaths he entered into his room once more. He simply reached into the dresser drawers and numbly picked up his clothes.

After getting dressed. He came into the kitchen. The thought of eating actually made him sick. Looking at his watch he sighed. You can do it...out the door and work. He cane over to the coffee table reaching for his keys and badge.

He then froze as he looked at the badge in his hand BPD. The symbolism behind it brought pang of dread and guilt. Then with a surge of anger he threw it across the room. The force sent it smashing into a wood box that sat a the shelf. Blinking he calmed himself... _'Relax, Grayson, relax.'_

After a moment he walked over to the small messing squatting down he picked up the box. Running hand over it he opened it then halted at the sight before him. Picking up the small black case tears stung his eyes. Bringing the back of his hand to rest at his mouth he fought the emotion back but in doing so he collapsed against the floor.

 _'How...how can he do this? He...can't do this! Oh..god.'_

His heart was thudding so hard in his chest he physically raised his hand to his chest.

 _'Breathe...breathe..Breathe.'_

Then it hit him. A thought that he never would imagine would grace his mind. How comforting the idea of not if he simply stopped breathing ...that was enticing to say the least.

Suddenly a knock sounded on his door. Almost numb he listened again and seconds later another knock followed by a voice.

"Hey, Grayson are you in there?"

Breaking out of his haze he scrambled up off the floor gathering the mess together. Quickly placing the box back on the shelf. He glanced around him, his eyes landing on the badge he picked it up. Striding over to the door. Reaching out he unlatched the door. Opening it a crack he looked out to see his partner standing in front of him.

She smiled. "Hey, are you ready?"

"For?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "We have to address the new recruits? Orders from the commissioner...remember you volunteered happily. To my dismay."

"oh...Listen Karen I am taking some sick days. I have a good few weeks coming toward me that I need to take off. So..."

"Seriously baling on me?! You know I hate public speaking."

"I'm really sorry just get someone else ok?"

The brunette frowned slightly. "Won't you let me in at least?"

"Unless you want to be down for the count in a day or two. Not pretty. Trust me."

She sighed. "Alright, but you so owe me one. And get better soon. Bludhaven needs you Dick Grayson."

"Thanks."

The woman nodded before leaving. Closing the door Dick leaned his head against it. The way he saw it Bludhaven could just burn to the ground. He'd be perfectly fine with that.

 _'Time...You just need time.'_

Dick laughed at that very thought. Knowing full well...that was a lie, but it was comforting none the less.

A/N: This is ANGST pure unbridled angst. If you like this genre then hotdog you're in for a treat. :)

worth reviewing? Like me to continue?

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice league

A/N: It has been a long time since I have updated anything. For those who have been waited patiently for updates this is for you and I appreciate it. More stressing things in life then FF these days. Updates will happen when they can. First update.

Night of Bludhaven-1

It was mid afternoon when a knocking sound rang through the hall. Alfred, opened the door to Wayne Manor. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the person standing before him. Clad in deep blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark green jacket. A pair of sunglasses hid his eyes

"Master, Dick."

"Hey, Alfred. Can I come in?"

Alfred smiled. "This is your home as much as it is Master Bruce's."

Dick stepped inside. Alfred shut the door. The older man took in the quiet demeanor Dick held, it was unusual to not receive a smile or even a hug from him. The vigilante removed his glasses looking around the walls as if he was seeing them for the first time.

"Bruce, around?"

"He hasn't been home in about three days, his skills has called him abroad. Master Damien is with the titans. Will be back tomorrow."

Dick looked at Alfred. "So, you've been soloing it."

Alfred shrugged. "I don't mind, gives me a break as well."

Dick grinned slightly. "Bubble baths and sherry nights?"

Alfred chuckled. "Oh, don't be preposterous. Brandy is more my style."

Dick walked into to the main room. "If you don't mind, I was thinking I could hang here for awhile."

"It would be my pleasure."

Dick nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Of course sir. Master Dick?"

Dick paused to look at Alfred. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Dick smiled. "I'm fine. Just need some sleep, patrolling has been pretty crazy lately."

"I see, supper will be ready at seven."

"Looking forward to it." Dick concluded as he left the room.

))))))))

It was ten in the morning when Damien sauntered into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he spied the orange juice, popping the cap open he downed a couple gulps before he placed the cap on and put it back on the shelf.

"There is such a thing as a glass, Master Damien."

Damien closed the door to the fridge. "Taste better out of the container."

Alfred chuckled. "That seems to be the going logic for boys your age."

Damien sat down at the counter as Alfred set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Damien picked up his fork and stabbed a pile full of eggs.

"I stick by it." he answered before taking a mouthful of his meal. "Have you heard from father?"

"He is to arrive sometime this evening. He wishes you well."

Damien took a bite of his bacon, his chewing slowed as his eyes caught sight of an extra plate resting on the counter untouched.

"You going to eat that?"

Alfred opened a cup board door reaching in to take out a bag of tea. "That is for Master Dick."

Damien swallowed surprised by the news. It had been a good four months since Dick came to the manor.

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "When did he get here?"

"Yesterday, afternoon."

"Honestly, you would think he'd at least have the courtesy to say Hi. Where is he anyway?"

"He is in the Gym."

Damien nodded. Taking a couple more bites he shoved his plate to the side. Hoping down from the stool he paused mid way in the floor before he ran back to his plate to grab the last piece of bacon.

"I know, I know, wash my hands afterward." he stated as exited the kitchen.

)))))

Dick was damp with sweat as he had been well into an hour of his routine. He did ring work going from plank position and then back into a hand stand. Down somersault reach for the rings and repeat. His mind would not rest, went from solution to solution but they all fizzled out, this caused him to grit his teeth bringing himself back into a hand stand, then with several swift movement he rotated in the ring space, releasing to landing with mastered precision on the mat in front of him,

Damien walked in to the room, seeing his adoptive brother workout was always something that impressed him, of course he would never admit it out loud. Dick's shirt was discarded on a bench in the corner, revealing the blatant display of bruises that marked his back starting from his left shoulder ending in the center. His black hair disheveled wet strands, he walked over to the bench to pick up his towel.

"Alfred, send you?"

Damien snapped out of his silence. "I don't get 'Sent' anywhere, I made the decision to tell you you're wasting a perfectly good meal in the kitchen."

Dick glanced over the younger Wayne. "If you want it you can have it."

Damien watched as Dick walked over to a slot ladder picking up a rod. His eyes didn't miss the several gashes along his mid section.

"Father, would recommend you rest." Damien stated as Dick leaped up in the air with the bar hitting several slots in one go.

Dick looked at Damien briefly. "I am...compared to what I usually do."

Damien frowned as Dick reached the top of the slot ladder and dropped down. Damien followed him as he picked up a water bottle.

"Bludhaven has been on the news a lot. Heard about the explosions, pretty crazy."

Dick undid the cap. "...Yeah, crazy."

Damien didn't even have a cheeky remark despite what he saw, this was not the man he first met. Sure, he walked, talked, looked the same but something was missing. Dick picked up his hand towel draping it over his shoulder.

"Room is all yours. I'm going to hit the pool."

Damien watched him leave.

"Damien...it's good to see you." Dick concluded before he rounded the corner.

"Grayson...what are you hiding?"

))))))))))))))

Bruce entered approximately six-thirty in mansion, glad to be home. He removed his tie as he made his way into the main hall. Alfred descended the staircase.

"Welcome, home. Master Bruce."

Bruce smiled. "Good to be home, trust everything went well in my absence."

Alfred knew that question was geared toward the young wayne heir.. "Yes, indeed."

"I noticed Dick's motor cycle outside." Bruce said as he handed Alfred his suit jacket.

"He arrived yesterday afternoon." Alfred answered as he also took hold of Bruce's brief case.

"How long is he here for?"

Alfred paused. "Well...he said he'd be staying awhile."

Bruce turned to look at Alfred. "That is vague."

"I didn't press on it further. Dinner is on the table, I'll just put these away." Alfred informed as he left the room.

Damien entered the hall. "Hello, father."

Bruce smiled. "Hello, Damien. What have you been up to since I've been away?" 

Damien crossed his arms not amused. "Are honestly going to ask me that when you know doubt have been keeping tabs on EVERYTHING?"

"Worth a try." Bruce simply said as he led the way into the dining room.

"The Titans are a bit sloppy but I have whipped them into shape. Naturally."

Bruce took his seat at the table. "Damien, remember about what I told you about being a team player."

Damien sat down across from him. "Yeah, but hard to be a team player when the team is breaking down."

"hm."

Alfred entered the room placing a glass of wine down for Bruce and grape juice for Damien. Bruce lifted his fork.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce hinted over to Damien.

Damien inwardly sighed. "Thank you, Pennyworth."

Alfred knowingly smiled. "Your very welcome."

Bruce looked over to see a place setting empty beside him. He furrowed his brow once more looking at Alfred. "Is Dick not joining us?"

Alfred shook his head. Damien took a gulp of his mashed potatoes. "Grayson, isn't much for eating it seems. Can I have his share?"

Bruce gave a disapproving look at his son. Who in turn blinked. "What?"

"Where is he?"

Damien lowered his attitude as he thought back to that afternoon. "He said he was going in the pool."

"Master, Dick has always valued his fitness, but this is extreme for him." Alfred admitted.

Bruce concern deepened as a memory greeted him from the past. He pushed back his chair and rose from the table. Damien got up.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, eat your dinner." Bruce firmly ordered.

Damien let out a huff as he plunked back down in his chair. "I want to help."

Alfred handed Damien a napkin. "He knows that, but this is a matter that your father has doubt with before."

Damien cocked an eye brow. "Fitness over load?"

Alfred set down the tray. "Isolation."

)))))))))

Dick lost count of how many laps he had done he simply tread water. Images flashed in his head every time it had the chance, he took a deep breath and submerged himself releasing the air until he sank to the bottom. Everything hollow and muffled all he could here was his heart beat, a reminder that he was indeed alive. A few moments longer he kicked himself back to the surface. Wiping the excess water from his face. He swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool, walking over he picked up his towel dried his face. Closing his eyes, as he willed himself to not cave in to his feelings. The familiar pull of remorse clawed at his throat, his eyes landing on a random piece of tile a couple spaces in front of him.

"Dick."

Dick broke out of his thoughts as his attention was brought to Bruce standing in the door way. He rose from his spot clearing his throat.

"Hey, Alfred said you'd be back. How was India?"

"Busy." Bruce said as he entered. "Haven't seen you for awhile."

Dick smiled. "Yeah, just...busy. How have you been?"

Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Gotham, has been congested with crime, but the worst of the criminals are secure in Arkam."

Dick nodded. "Good."

Silence filled the space between them. Dick cleared his throat. "I better change, I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"You're welcome to stay longer."

Dick cringed slightly. "Thanks, but work is piling up at my civilian job. Don't want to get fired."

Bruce caught Dick gently by the arm as he went to leave. "Dick. I know things haven't been right-"

"It's alright Bruce. If you want I can patrol Gotham tonight. No doubt it needs it with you and Damien gone."

"Red Robin has covered."

"...Right, still. I'd like to go."

"You should eat." Bruce reminded.

Dick forced a smile. "I will."

With that he left. Bruce knew Dick better than anyone he couldn't ignore the signs, for he has seen it in himself. Dick was breaking, it was only a matter of time before he completely shattered.

A/N: Review! If there is anyone left reading this fic lol.


End file.
